The New Girl
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Alyssa Wilson moves to White Chapel with her mother Kaitlyn. But something's different about her. She's part priestess/part fledgling because her mother is a priestess and when she was conceived her father was a fledgling. She can do magic and she has most of the powers of a fledgling except she doesn't have venom. Set after Season 1 before Season 2.
1. Introduction

Ethan's .P.O.V.

I had heard that a new girl was moving in to town. I wonder if she has anything supernatural connected to her, like being a vampire or werewolf or related to one. Or even being able to do magic like Benny. If she was good at magic, she could help Benny get better at magic. And then maybe he would be able to help me be able to find a cure for vampirism. If not then maybe the new girl can. I'm interested to see what she's like and her connection to the supernatural.

Alyssa's .P.O.V.

I was moving to White Chapel because my mom got a new job there. I'm sure it was just because there was something supernatural going on that wasn't necessarily good. She had also told me that up there, there was a boy who could do magic like I could, though not very well. He was the son of an old friend of hers, who had died a long time ago. He was living with his grandma who was a priestess as well.

I lived with my mom because my mom and dad were divorced and well my dad isn't very normal. See he was a fledgling when I was conceived and he's a full vampire now because at the time, my mom didn't want him to die. Now she could care less about him. Fledglings have a 30 day period in which if they do not become full vampires, they die because at that point their mortal bodies cannot support life anymore.

My mom isn't quite normal ethier. She comes from a long line of priestess'. And I'm half priestess/half fledgling. Which makes me one-fourth vampire. I don't have venom though. Which is a good thing. I like being me.

My mom had also said that besides a wizard/magician of sorts up in White Chapel, there's a seer as well. I was also warned about the many vampires and few werewolves. My dad lived in a town on the outskirts of White Chapel, so I'd been to the main town before with him.

**Hope you like this so far, Alyssa is an OC of mine.** **This is more or less her bio of sorts: **

**Full Name:** Alyssa Michelle Wilson

**Date of Birth:** September 27, 1997

**Eye Color: **Green

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Height: **5' 3"

**Family:** Katelyn Wilson, Adam Michaels

**Love Interest: **_Not viable yet_


	2. First Meetings

Ethan's P.O.V.

I was on my way to school early to meet Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory. I saw a girl around my age with brown hair. I couldn't see what color her eyes were because of how far away I was. I as I got closer I could see they were a pretty green. She then introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Alyssa. I'm new here. Would you mind showing me around?" "I'm Ethan. Nice to meet you. I'd love to show you around here." I said and we shook hands. "So where did you move from?" She smiled. "I moved here from Pennsylvania, but my dad lives in a town on the outskirts of White Chapel, so I've been to the main town before with him. I think it's really pretty here."

I smiled. "I know. And the sunsets are the best here." "I'd like to see that. The first few days I've been here, Its been really stormy." "Exactly too stormy to watch stars. It's really annoying when that happens."

"I love watching the stars. One of my favorite constellations is Ursa Major and whichever one looks like a pegasus. I forget its name. I love Greek mythology by the way. Especially the Gods and Half Bloods." "The name of the constellation is simply Pegasus. Let me guess, your favorite book series is the Percy Jackson series?" "Its one of my favorite books, along with Harry Potter and Twilight. Twilight is like Dusk but better, with more plot line. Even then it's not that good though." "You like to read?"

"Yes I love to read." "I like to read too. So tell me more about yourself." "My favorite colors are blue and red and my favorite foods are steak and spaghetti tacos. I love horseback riding and I sing. I don't know how to play guitar or piano though. Tell me about yourself now." "My favorite colors are grey and blue, my favorite foods are pasta and corned beef and cabbage. I'm a computer geek and a math and science geek. I've never been horseback riding though."

"Cool. I'm a math and science geek too." "Awesome. So, what kind of music do you like? Do you have any siblings?" "I like pop and rock, and country. My favorite singers are Taylor Swift and Cody Simpson. I love the bands Skillet, and Guns N' Roses. Don't tell anyone, but I also like to listen to Big Time Rush and One Direction and Greyson Chance. Listening to Lady Gaga and Kesha is a guilty pleasure of mine."

"I like to listen to Avenged Sevenfold and Guns N' Roses too. Don't tell anyone either, but my celebrity crushes are Taylor Swift and Orianthi." "Oh cool. I love Orianthi. She is amazing a guitar."

At that point, Benny Interrupted us. "Who's this cutie?" Alyssa then stood up from the sidewalk. "I'm Alyssa." she said to Benny. "I'm Benny." I saw he was about to flirt with her so I hit him. "Ow. What was that for?" "I've known her longer than three seconds so you don't get to flirt with her just yet." I told him quietly.

We then met up with Sarah and Erica. "Who's the new girl?" Erica questioned. Before Alyssa answered, Rory came so I introduced her. "Guys, this is the new girl Alyssa." Immediately, Sarah and Erica introduced themselves and started talking to her. Benny, Rory and I just went to our classes and decided we'd meet up with them at lunch.


End file.
